


Ten Conversations with Tony Stark

by sunse8



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Just dialogue lol I wrote this on a whim, M/M, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunse8/pseuds/sunse8
Summary: The title says all.





	Ten Conversations with Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly wrote this

**June 14, 2012**

 

"Back off!"

 

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to _make me_."

 

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

 

"...Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

 

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you."

 

 

 

 

 

**December 16, 2012**

 

"Do you try to be a complete moron, or does it just come naturally?"

 

"Jesus Christ, not today Rogers."

 

"I'm being serious. That stunt you pulled in the field wasn't--"

 

"Can we not do this today? Please."

 

"Oh, so we have to wait until you decide to go on a one-manned adventure in an AIM occupied warehouse, _again_ , before we talk about it?"

 

"If it'll get you to leave me the fuck alone, we can do whatever."

 

"You're so immature!"

 

"Get lost, Rogers."

 

 

 

 

 

**January 1, 2013**

 

"Happy New Year."

 

"Yeah, happy New Year, Cap."

 

"The fireworks are that way."

 

"Then I suggest you go there."

 

"I thought we were past this."

 

"Past what?"

 

" _You,_ being ten years old."

 

"Funny, Rogers."

 

"Stark, come on."

 

"I don't think so-- _what are doing_?"

 

"Fireworks. This way."

 

"Rogers, let me go."

 

"Just shut up for once, okay?"

 

 

 

 

 

**April 27, 2013**

 

"Do you ever sleep?"

 

"Yes."

 

"When?"

 

"When _you're_ sleeping."

 

"That's a load of crap, Stark."

 

"How would you know? _You're sleeping_."

 

"Go to bed."

 

"In a minute--"

 

"Stark, you've been down here for days."

 

"I will. Just give me--"

 

" _Tony_."

 

"Fine! Jesus."

 

 

 

 

 

**July 4, 2013**

 

"Oh, say can you see--!"

 

"Shut up."

 

"--by the dawn's early light--"

 

"I'm serious."

 

"--what's so proudly we hailed--"

 

"Tony!"

 

"--at Steve Rogers' birthday--"

 

"How long have you practiced this?"

 

"--Whose broad shoulders and chest--"

 

"Oh, my god."

 

"--through the perilous fights--"

 

"Natasha stop laughing!"

 

"O'er the aliens we watched, were so gallantly attacking--"

 

"Clint, _are you recording this_?"

 

 

 

 

 

**October 2, 2013**

 

"Hey."

 

"What's up, Cap?"

 

"Uh, so...I was wondering..."

 

"Uh-oh."

 

"What?"

 

"You were thinking?"

 

"Ha-ha."

 

"Did it hurt?"

 

"Tony, I'm trying to be serious."

 

" _Me too_!"

 

"Never-mind, forget it."

 

"Steve."

 

"What?"

 

"Yes."

 

"...um--"

 

"Yes, I'll go to dinner."

 

"How did you--"

 

"Friday? At seven?"

 

 

 

 

 

**December 25, 2013**

 

"Merry Christmas, Cap."

 

"Merry Christmas, Tony."

 

"Look up."

 

"Wha- oh...Real smooth, Stark."

 

"What can I say?"

 

"Alright, fine. We'll play it your way."

 

" _My_ way? Steve, mistletoe is a timeless tradition-- _Hmph_!"

 

 

 

 

 

**March 30, 2014**

 

"Steve!"

 

"I'm okay, I'm okay--"

 

"Oh, my god. Are you hurt? Did the suit withstand the blow? Can you feel everything?"

 

"Tony, calm down. I'm _fine_."

 

"I didn't even see that blast. Jesus, I'm an idiot! We have to get you back to--"

 

"Tony, I'm perfectly fine."

 

"--You could have a concussion and not even know. You're not immortal, Steve. Jesus! Do you notice an swelling? You could be--"

 

"Tony!"

 

"What!"

 

"I'm okay."

 

"Never do that to me, again."

 

 

 

 

 

**May 29, 2014**

 

"F-fuck."

 

"Language, babe."

 

"I-I don't not need you to- ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck--"

 

"You're so hot."

 

"Oh, my god, right there! Fuck, more!"

 

"Can you take it if I go harder?"

 

"I can fucking take it, Rogers."

 

 

 

 

 

**September 1, 2014**

 

"Hey, babe?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Tony."

 

"M'sleeping."

 

"I need to ask you something."

 

"Mhm."

 

"Are you awake?"

 

"Hm."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Mhm."

 

"Okay. Will you marry me?"

 

" _WHAT_ \--"

 

"Marry me?"

 

"I-I, Steve, what--"

 

"Tony."

 

"Where did this even- _who_? I..."

 

"Marry me."

 

"I...I'm a pain in the ass."

 

"Oh, I know."

 

"The press is gonna--"

 

"I know."

 

"Christ, we're both fucked."

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

"Of course that's a yes!"

 

 

 

 

 

**(+1) April 6, 2015**

 

"I do."


End file.
